


Caged

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begging, Chastity Device, Chastity Play, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: With an off-hand comment from Bernadetta, Sylvain wonders what it would be like if he was locked up for a bit.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 28





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for a kinkmeme prompt but I ended up deviating from it a bit so I guess the fic is its own thing now? I left the tag in because I wouldn't have written it otherwise.

Having a husband with a high libido meant that Bernadetta sometimes didn’t know what she was going to walk into when she came back from a trip. She wished she could take Sylvain with her as she traveled around to promote her latest book but one of them had to stay behind and take care of the properties. And since it was Bernadetta’s books, it always fell to Sylvain.

She felt bad about it but there wasn’t really much that could be done and honestly they made it work. Sylvain had found ways to keep himself together until Bernadetta got back. Usually due to the many, many toys he bought.

Walking into the bedroom, Bernadetta couldn’t help but stop and stare at Sylvain currently writhing on their bed with way too many toys in and on him.

“Bernie!” he moaned, his hands digging into the bedsheets. Seeing her physically there, his eyes widen and he sat up and began the process of taking everything off and out of him.

Bernadetta sighed and shut the door. “I was only gone for three days Sylvain.”

“Three days too long!” Sylvain hopped off the bed now that everything was taken out, and hurried to her side to hug her, his face nuzzling her hair. “I missed my Bernie Bear.”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” she protested, pushing him off. “But seriously Sylvain, your drive is ridiculous, maybe I need to put you on lockdown so you can learn to wait and not give in to every single urge you have.”

Bernadetta was good at reading Sylvain’s non-verbal cues and she could feel it in the way his grip on her shifted slightly.

“Sylvain?”

“What did you mean by lockdown?” he asked softly, the ends of his sentence have an odd hitch to it.

Bernadetta looked up at him confused. Was it because he had been masturbation a few minutes ago that he sounded funny? No, he looked normal to her, although his face had an odd reddish tint to it.

“Oh, it was a joke,” she said quickly. She stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed his cheek. “That’s one of the things that makes you, you Sylvain. I’m sorry if I said something out of bounds like that.”

Sylvain shook his head. “It’s fine Bernie, I know you did, it’s just…” He trailed off, his face taking on a bright shade of red. “Never mind.”

“No, what is it Sylvain?” Bernadetta tightened her grip on his arm before he could move away. “You’re always telling me to be more open with my feelings and what I want. What are you thinking?”

Sylvain cleared his throat. “I was thinking perhaps…we could…try something like that.”

“Try something like that?” echoed Bernadetta. She tilted her head slightly as she tried to understand what he was talking about. Her eyes widen as it finally clicked. “Sylvain you want to be locked up?”

“I know it’s weird,” he stammered, releasing her. “Sorry, forget-”

She grabbed his hand and nodded as he looked to her in surprise. “If it is something you want to do then we can do it.” She gave him a playful smile. “And besides it could be more research for a future book.”

Sylvain chuckled, knowing as well as she did that a lot of the ideas she got for her romance novels came from some of the experimentation they did in the bedroom. He gently kissed her forehead. “I’ll go shopping for it tomorrow.”

“Okay.” She glanced at their bed, currently covered in toys. Looked like the sheets were going to need to be changed before she was going to be able to sleep tonight.

***

“Are you sure this is okay Sylvain?” Bernadetta looked at the aptly named cock-cage in concern. Like the name suggested, it looked like a cage that went over his cock, forcing him to stay limp. There was a small hole at the tip so he could go to the bathroom without issue but other than that, it looked sort of like a torture device to Bernadetta. A torture device she had the key for. It had a lock near the base and after locking himself in it, he handed the key to Bernadetta.

“It feels a bit heavy and weird but I’ll be fine.” Sylvain put his clothes back on and if Bernadetta didn’t know what was going on, she wouldn’t know anything was amiss. “Thanks for doing this for me Bernie.”

“It’s no problem at all, I mean you’re the one actually in it.”

“True, I guess.” Sylvian cleared his throat. “Remember, unless I say cabbage rolls, don’t give me the key to take it off alright?”

Bernadetta nodded. “I understand. No matter how much you beg or plead.” Which was honestly going to be hard on her, she knew it. Her personality meant she was the type to give in and Sylvain was asking her to do everything but that.

He gently took her hands and pressed his lips against her fingertips “If this is too much for you Bernie, then we can call it off right now.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s okay, I can do it. For you Sylvain.” She twirled the key on the ring around her finger before putting it in her pocket. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you out, okay?”

Sylvain grinned. “I’ll be on my best behavior then.”

***

Sylvain fidgeted in place as he tried to pay attention to the meeting. At first wearing the cage was uncomfortable and foreign. There was a metal cage around his dick after all. Soon enough though, he got used to that and well, his thoughts started shifting in another direction. Since he _couldn’t_ do anything, it made him want it more. He wanted to masturbate, hell, he wanted to have sex with his wife since she was home but he couldn’t since he was currently locked up. It had only been a little over forty-eight hours and already he wanted to run to Bernadetta and beg her to get it off him.

Which he honestly would have done if they weren’t stuck in meetings for most of the day. By the time the meetings were done and dinner eaten, Sylvain wanted to tear out his hair from frustration.

“Bernie,” he whined as he put his hands around her waist as she shut the door to their bedroom. “Let me out. I was a good boy right?”

“Sylvain, it’s only been two days,” Bernie said with a long sigh.

“But Bernie, I want to be with you before you leave again.” He lightly bit her earlobe and she yelped in surprise.

“Sylvain, stop that!”

“But Bernie please,” he begged. He didn’t realize how much he relied on being able to masturbate whenever he pleased. And his wife was home and they haven’t been able to spend a night together yet.

“No Sylvain.” Bernadetta went over to the dresser and grabbed a nightgown and tossed it on the bed and began changing out of her day dress.

Pouting, Sylvain went to change as well and then a brilliant idea came to him as Bernadetta was in her underwear, reaching for her nightgown. Before she could put it on, he went over to her and lightly draped his arms around her before whispering in her ear. “What if I made you feel good? Will you take it off then?” Despite the fact that his cock was out of commission for the moment, that didn’t mean he couldn’t be with his wife in other ways.

“Fine, fine Sylvain, if you want to,” she said with a sigh. However he could tell she was into the idea as well as she climbed onto the bed and looked at him with a slight tilt of the head.

Sylvain crawled onto the bed, his eyebrows wiggling slightly as he set himself between her legs and pulled off her underwear. He gave her a light kiss against the clit before he began to pleasure his wife with his tongue.

He felt Bernie’s hands dig into his hair and that just egged him on further. He slipped a finger inside of her, enjoying her small gasp of surprise. Annoyingly he could feel his cock pushing against the cage, seeing Bernie like this was always arousing to him but of course he couldn’t give in to that feeling. Perhaps if he did a good job here, Bernie would let him out.

And if there was one thing he was good at, it was sex.

Her back arched and she quivered as the orgasm rolled through her. Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked at him, half dazed. “Sylvain…”

“I’m here.” He laid down on the bed and pulled her into a hug. “See? Wasn’t I a good boy there?”

She looked up at him with an eyebrow slightly raised. “I think that was the opposite of a good boy to be honest.”

“But Bernie,” he protested.

“Sylvain, you promised that you won’t be let out until you’re a good boy right?”

He did say that but he was sorely regretting it. “But Bernie, at this rate…” He clamped his mouth shut knowing that look on her face. She would probably extend how long he had to wear it as punishment. Despite the fact he wanted to nibble her ear and fondle her breasts, it would be tortuous for him at this rate. For now, all he had to do was be a good boy so Bernie would let him out.

***

Bernadetta decided that day four was enough time. She gave him the key and had to smile at the brightness in his eyes as he unlocked the cage.

“Freedom! I missed you so much!”

“Are you petting yourself?” Bernadetta asked in disbelief.

“Of course I am! I missed little Sylvain.”

“That wasn’t too bad right?” she asked in concern. She could see it in his eyes and his demeanor how having the cage on affected him over the past couple of days.

Sylvain shook his head. “No, it was perfect, great even.” He hugged her and pressed a kiss on top of her head. “My little Bernie Bear, in control of everything. Honestly, I thought you would keep me in there longer.”

“What?” She looked up at him wide-eyed. She thought four days was long enough!

“If you’re comfortable with the idea of course, I know baby steps are important.”

“Uh sure, if you are,” she stammered. Huh, who knew this would be something Sylvain enjoyed. Any more thoughts slipped away as Sylvain kissed her on the lips, long and deep.

“For now though, I think my wife needs a bit of love and attention if she would not mind?”

She giggled. Well, maybe it should not be a surprise that it would be first thing on his mind after being freed. “Of course she would not,” she replied with a giggle as Sylvain picked her up and carried her to the bed.


End file.
